


Tranquility: A Monday with Allura

by CinnamonDjinn



Series: Bring on the Sun [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Gradually over the series, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Or at least like that, Team Bonding, Team as Family, no mention of "man", s8 didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonDjinn/pseuds/CinnamonDjinn
Summary: In which Shiro and Keith make time for Allura but Allura can’t make time even for herself.She straightened her posture to the sight of both Keith and Shiro staring blankly at her. Allura grimaced, waiting for their frustrated words to come.Instead Keith gawked in disbelief, “...Did you run here?”Caught off guard by his reaction, she offered them both a look of uncertainty. “I - yes?”“In heels?” Shiro added.The Queen paused before lifting up her skirts just enough to check, as if she had completely forgotten what she had put on earlier that day. “... I suppose so?”Both men gave an impressed nod. “Nice,” Keith commented.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bring on the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068032
Kudos: 20





	Tranquility: A Monday with Allura

**Author's Note:**

> "Bring on the Sun" is a series I started on Twitter and am slowly moving over to Ao3. I started it around October when people in the community seemed to be feeling downtrodden a lot. Understandably so given how this year has been. I wanted to offer some sunshine and so this series was born.
> 
> It's comprised of seven interconnected fics, each representing a day of the week, each with a specific theme and an uplifting ending to hopefully brighten your day. Sprinkled throughout are little things I do or think to help me get through the times when my mood drops or I feel anxious or overwhelmed; I hope they might help you too. ❤️

🌙 Tranquility 🌙

The hum of the IGF Atlas settled beneath Shiro’s feet and he felt himself give a relieved sigh. Six phoebs out in the so-called open waters of space and never one had they docked planet-side; every time he and the other ambassadors onboard met with distant emissaries it was always on the ship. For once he wished Atlas was one of those archaic Garrison cruisers he had trained on so long ago - at least then they’d be forced to dock for refueling. Hell, the Atlas had enough space to store non-perishables for the entire crew for decaphoebs and a completely automated hydroponics the size of a football field. Even the water was 100% collected, reprocessed and recycled.

He always tried not to think too much about that one.

Still, it wasn’t just finally being landside that he was excited for.

“Shiro!” A familiar voice called as he exited the Altas. A grin spread easily across his own face, matching the one worn clear as day on Keith’s. The younger man was standing at the base of the enormous ramp, dressed in his Senior Blade armor and eagerly waving. Beside him passed the rest of Shiro’s crew, blatantly gawking at the normally stoic Paladin so open with his feelings. It always filled Shiro’s chest with a fond warmth to know that he was one of the few people Keith felt comfortable being himself with.

And perhaps the same could be said for Shiro, who didn’t even realize he had picked up a jog on his way down despite his weariness. Upon reaching the end he wasted no time opening his arms, Keith meeting him halfway.

“Commander,” Shiro teased, squeezing the Blade close, his chin resting on the other’s shoulder.

“Admiral,” Keith shot back, his tone just as jovial.

“Hey,” he feigned indignation, pulling slightly away to gaze down at the other. Reluctantly Shiro released him, but didn’t step too far back. “I already told you I turned that position down.”

“Too bad,” the swordsman’s face turned mischievous. “I would’ve thought you’d like the idea of all of those men serving underneath you.”

The captain’s face turned bright red and he sputtered. Over the years he had heard a lot of things come out of Keith’s mouth but jokes of that caliber certainly weren’t one of them. “Keith!” He stammered, bewildered. Thank the stars he had been the last off of the ship and his crew (especially Veronica) weren’t around to have heard it.

Keith just laughed and waved it off. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, geez.” The two started their way toward the main exit on the opposite side of the hangar. “Come on, I’ve been in deep cover for the last eight phoebs; let me have my fun.”

Shiro shook his head in a fond manner, trying to act disappointed yet failing. “And that’s something the Empire Loyalists taught you?”

“Nah. Ezor.”

Suddenly everything made sense. “Ah. How’s she doing?”

“Good, good. Zethrid finally asked her to tie the Galran knot, so to speak.”

“That better not be another double entendre,” Shiro deadpanned with an unimpressed face.

“Ha! No, it’s the real thing.”

“Good.” Their steps reverberated down the empty halls of Earth’s embassy. When they finally reached the main entrance, Shiro pressed one of the expansive doors open for Keith to pass through; the latter nodded his thanks before the captain followed en suite. “I’m really happy for them that they could reconcile.”

“Yeah, me too. Both they and Acxa had a lot of time to reconnect when they were putting together Narti’s memorial. I think it helped them all heal a little as well.”

The two Paladins stood on the open landing outside the embassy’s doors. Having been one of the first to be constructed on New Altea it was also the closest to the Juniberry Castle. From a distance it stood proud on its hillside overlooking the city of Alforia, its presence serene and comforting. They both stared briefly at its ivory walls before Keith turned back to Shiro.

“I figured we’d check in on Allura and Coran since we were here,” he began, “but if you’re tired we can head to the Blade barracks first to relax a bit. You could take a nap or shower if you want one.”

Truthfully both sounded amazing and Shiro was immensely grateful for the offer. Reluctantly however he shook his head. “Shore leave is limited this go-around. Just enough to ease the crew’s stir-craziness,” he then cut Keith a smirk, “and pick up some precious cargo.”

It was Keith’s turn to flush; he huffed and pouted indignantly. Part of the reason the Atlas had come to Altea was to rendez-vous with a few officials that needed passage to Earth, and Keith was one of them. 

“M’not precious,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

Shiro’s smile only grew as he slung his left arm over Keith’s shoulders. The two made their way down the stairs. “That just made you even more precious. The most precious Paladin there is.”

“Stop!” Keith laughed as he tried to push the other way. 

Shiro just held him closer. “We could always ask Krolia for a second opinion.”

“Oh please.” The swordsman rolled his eyes fondly. “The last thing I need is one of the most senior and dangerous of the Blades cooing at me in front of my subordinates.”

“It could be a good thing! If they saw the mom side of her, they might be scared of her less.”

“Or they might be scared of her more.”

Their amicable teasing continued all the way up the Castle hillside and through its front doors. A receptionist at the front desk took their information and sent a page through the system on their behalf

The two moved off to the side so that the person behind them could be helped next. “I messaged Allura ahead of time to let her and Coran know we were coming,” Keith supplied. 

Shiro nodded. Hardly a moment passed before one of the rear doors burst open, the Queen’s Royal Advisor rushing through and enveloping them both in a single, giant hug.

“Number 1! Number 4! So wonderful to see you both! I had no idea you were coming by!”

“No idea-?” Keith repeated, confusion replacing the rush of excitement he felt at seeing his old friend. “Coran, did Allura not tell you we were coming by for dinner?”

“Ah, well… no,” the Altean man uncomfortably admitted. His unsteadiness was then replaced with his previous energy although now it seemed a tad bit forced. “But I’m sure she just hadn’t gotten around to telling me! She’s a very busy lady after all.”

“Coran,” Shiro began but the other man only pivoted in place, motioning at them both to follow before heading back through the door he had entered from.

“Come, come! There’s a refreshment room with your name on it. Or there will be in two dobashes!” The two Paladins shared bewildered looks with one another before jogging to catch up.

Two dobashes later found all three of them in a lusciously comfortable seating room complete with a table of specialty Altean snacks and beverages. It took everything in Shiro’s power not to immediately fall asleep when he practically collapsed onto the cushioned couch. A moment later Keith joined him, passing the captain both a pastry and a gla’ven juice that Shiro gratefully accepted.

“I’ll go run up and let Allura know you’re here,” Coran called from the room’s doorway. “She should hopefully be able to step away once her afternoon meetings are complete.”

“Tell her to take her time!” Shiro called back, hoping that Coran actually managed to hear the words since he was already rushing out of the room. The lack of response didn’t seem promising. “...It’s early for dinner anyway,” he finished lamely before turning to Keith. “I would kill to have his level of energy.”

Keith could only offer him a consolatory pat on the back. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

Luckily for them the quietness and comfort of the room was a welcome reprieve from the exhausting day Shiro had had. A varga later and Shiro already felt refreshed enough to keep catching up with Keith.

Another varga later and the conversations quieted into a comfortable silence, both of them working on their tablets instead.

Another varga later and the beverages and snacks were nothing more than empty containers and crumbs.

Another varga later found Keith with his arms spread across the back of the couch, his head tilted up at the ceiling, and Shiro leaning back into his shoulder with his feet up on the cushions. Both of them were asleep.

Finally after the fifth varga, the door burst open startling both men awake. Shiro blinked dazedly at the sight of a rather harried Allura standing in the doorway, the skirts of her gown wrinkled and her tiara slightly crooked where it rested on her forehead. Her eyes widened in delight before they darkened in despair; she rushed across the room to stand in front of the couch, giving a bow in apology or doubling over to catch her breath - it was hard to tell which.

“Keith! Shiro!” She gasped. “I am so, so sorry for the delay. I completely lost track of time!”

She straightened her posture to the sight of both Keith and Shiro staring blankly at her. Allura grimaced, waiting for their frustrated words to come.

Instead Keith gawked in disbelief, “...Did you run here?” 

Caught off guard by his reaction, she offered them both a look of uncertainty. “I - yes?”

“In heels?” Shiro added.

The Queen paused before lifting up her skirts just enough to check, as if she had completely forgotten what she had put on earlier that day. “... I suppose so?”

Both men gave an impressed nod. “Nice,” Keith commented.

Blushing hard, she almost didn’t hear Coran skid into the room behind her. “Princess!” He took a struggling breath before leaning weakly against the door frame. “Stars you’re fast when you want to be.”

“I apologize, Coran,” she looked back over her shoulder with a remorseful expression, “I simply couldn’t make them wait any longer than I already have.”

“It’s fine, Allura,” Shiro smiled as he sat up, setting Keith free. Both of them stood with a stretch before they stepped forward to exchange hugs, Keith taking the lead. Allura seemed startled at first but slowly relaxed into the embrace.

After a lingering moment, Keith whispered, “Ew, you’re all sweaty.”

Gasping in indignation she gave him a friendly push, huffing even as he stumbled away laughing. “You would be too if you had sprinted seven flights of stairs in this many layers of skirts!”

Shiro sidled up to her, beaming. “Don’t listen to him - I want one of your hugs, sweaty or not.” He opened up his arms and she stepped into them, their hold on each other reverent. “Missed you, Princess,” he commented softly.

“Missed you too, friend,” she replied, just as gentle. Having his soul once carried by the other certainly added a new level of respect to their friendship.

They separated in time to see Coran smiling fondly at them both and Keith glancing at his wrist comm display. “It’s late but I bet some of the places on main street will still be open. Might be nice to sit out on one of the patios.”

Allura only grimaced once more. “I am sorry my friends, but I must return to my duties. There are still several more documents I must review before the night is over and another meeting in the early morning I must prepare for.” 

Both Shiro’s and Keith’s eyebrows raised in surprise; Coran on the other hand had a resigned frown. “Wait, what do you mean you’re going back to work?!” Keith exclaimed. “It’s already 2200!”

“Yes,” Allura sighed wearily, her posture slumping. “And so I only have seven more vargas to catch up on everything.”

“Allura,” Shiro began, his worry worn plainly on his face. The Queen winced - Shiro only ever used her actual name when the conversation was serious. “Have you even stopped to take a break today? Have you had dinner yet?”

“I’ve been snacking between meetings,” she carefully tried to dodge.

It didn’t work. “Well that’s good,” Shiro confirmed, his tone gentle, his hand on her shoulder even gentler, “but you need to take breaks too. It’s not healthy to work this hard constantly.”

“But what am I to do?!” She cried, startling Keith and Coran both. “There is so much to be done! So many civilians need to be helped, so many worlds need rations, so many people need to meet with me.” Tears blurred her vision as she fell onto the couch, her head in her hands. Both Coran and Shiro moved to sit on either side of her, each with an arm over her shoulder. Keith kneeled in front, a comforting hand placed gingerly on her knee.

She didn’t cry, but it was a near thing.

And like a dam breaking her words just erupted forth against her will. “And now I’m making so many mistakes - even checking my work twice does nothing to catch them. I’ve been making a fool of myself in front of dignitaries left and right!” She rubbed angrily at her eyes, her makeup smearing like a bruise. “Now look at me! A sniveling mess who couldn’t even make time for her friends! And you were sitting here waiting for me this whole time!”

Keith rose to his feet and stepped away, but it wasn’t out of disgust; he crossed the room to the water tap to wet a napkin. Meanwhile, Shiro pulled the young women close, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

“Allura,” he began softly. “You are an amazing person. You’ve done so much, and you continue to do so much. But at some point you’ve got to take time for yourself too or else you’ll burn out. I know it’s a bit hypocritical of me to say -”

“It totally is,” Keith cut in from his spot in front of the sink.

Shiro shot him a mildly grumpy look (which went unnoticed given Keith was facing away) before continuing, “but it’s okay to work less, especially if it means you can keep working in the long run. The war’s over, the sprinting is over - it’s a marathon now, and you’ve got to pace yourself. Don’t forget that your people aren’t the only ones recovering from a war - so are you. Sometimes you have to take a mental health day or two.”

“If only it were that easy,” she muttered wistfully. Keith returned and she gave a quiet “thanks” before taking the napkin from him and wiping the ruined makeup from her face. “But cutting back on work now will only cause it to pile up more and more until I can’t manage it at all.”

“Can’t somebody else do it?” Keith bluntly asked, crossing his arms as he stood in front of her. 

She glanced up at him. “Do you see any other altean queens present?” She weakly joked, then sighed, “In the end, this was the role I was meant to play.”

“Allura,” Shiro began again, his expression suddenly serious, “I’m going to ask you an honest question, and I hope you will give me an honest answer: is this the role you want for yourself?”

At first she stayed silent, afraid to say the answer when it felt so much like admitting defeat, afraid to see the disappointment in Coran’s eyes if she told the truth. Still, it felt like she almost wanted the answer to come out, like a dirty secret finally being aired, and the earnest look on Coran’s face gave her hope that maybe her fears were unwarranted. 

“...No, not really.”

Shiro nodded, neither pleased nor disappointed with her words. “So what do you want?”

The new question gave her pause. It had never been one she had been asked before, neither from others nor from herself. Carefully Allura mulled it over before replying, the answer coming easily this time. “I want to go back to the days I piloted the castleship,” she revealed. “I miss being at the helm. I miss being with a crew. I love the people here, but I hardly get to spend time with any of them. They’re colleagues, not teammates. Not like you all once were.”

“Like we still are, you mean,” Keith interjected with a quirk in his eyebrow and a small smile.

“Heh, yes.” The smile was easy enough to return, her relief evident. “You are right.”

“Princess,” Shiro continued, sitting back to get a good look at her, “you’re the most powerful woman I know. And not because you’re Queen of a planet or the leader of a coalition that spans the universe. It’s because you’re strong in character. You’re passionate, you’re determined, you’re stubborn in the best of ways. If any one could change their fate, it’s you.”

At first she said nothing, too surprised to think of anything to say. Then she slowly nodded in acceptance. “...Thank you, Shiro.”

He returned the nod before levelling with her again. “So last question, Allura: what are you going to do about it?”

Ticks passed before her gaze slipped from Shiro’s face to pass over Keith’s, over Coran’s. None of them held a shred of disappointment - Coran was eagerly awaiting an answer and Keith was shooting Shiro a knowing smile before turning back to her with an expectant yet patient look. Allura closed her eyes, thinking hard about it all, about what had happened in the past, what was happening in the present, and all of the things that could happen in the future.

Her eyes shot open. The answer was clear.

The queen looked to her advisor, her long-time friend and second family. “Coran, please book three vargas with Chancellors Evirae, Ser’sanu, and Urla. Tell them I want them to help me draft plans for transitioning Altea to a democracy.” Coran beamed at the request, excitement filling his tired eyes.

But before he could respond, Shiro cut back in. “Not tomorrow. Two days from now.”

Allura twisted back to look at him so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. “What?” she exclaimed in disbelief. 

The Atlas captain gave her a stern look. “Tomorrow you’re going on a leave of absence for two days. You need a mental health break. You deserve a mental health break.”

“But the documents,” she stammered, “- the meetings -“

“Can all either be postponed or delegated.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “How many meetings have you gone to that you felt you didn’t actually need to be present for? Or that one of your underlings could’ve handled?

“I - well…”

“Exactly. They’re paid to work, so let them work. It’ll help them grow in their careers too. They’ll get to practice their skills and network. Same with the documents: do you really need to be the one reviewing them all?”

The young woman worried her lip. “And what about the dignitaries?”

“If they absolutely have to meet with you, then they can each wait their turn. Just because they say it’s urgent doesn’t mean you need to drop everything for them.”

“‘When everything is a priority’,” Keith echoed unexpectedly causing the three others to look at him, “‘nothing is a priority’.”

“Stealing my lines?” Shiro grinned.

Keith shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, stop giving me good ones and then I won’t steal them.” He turned back to Allura, “trust Shiro on this one, Princess, he’s been working on applying his own advice; it’s basically the only reason why he could take an afternoon off with me.” Shiro winced before giving an embarrassed smile and an uncomfortable chuckle. Keith smirked teasingly at his best friend’s unease at being outed before continuing, “it’s possible that they don’t even mean to make it sound so urgent - it could just be coming across that way. Plus, if the dignitaries are going to cut relations with Altea over a single delayed meeting, they’re not allies worth having.”

The silver-haired Altean smiled faintly. True, at this point the coalition was well established and not quite so desperate to partner with every new civilization they happened upon. “I suppose you are right.”

“Don’t sweat the mistakes either,” Shiro added. “Which do you think has the better impact: to complete a few things perfectly, or to complete lots of things well enough?”

“Sometimes that perfection matters,” Allura pointed out, although she was beginning to see his point.

“That’s fair, but not all of the time, right?” The Atlas captain’s expression was warm, hopeful.

Allura’s felt hers becoming the same. “I never thought about it that way.”

He chuckled before shaking his head. “Before, I didn’t either.”

There was a shared rapport between the two of them, a kind that had started to grow back when the humans had first stumbled upon the castle. Back when they suddenly found themselves stepping up into roles neither of them had experience with. Two unlikely individuals forced to lead far before they were ready. Three, if she included Keith standing beside them. And while she might not have shared the same connection with Keith that she did with Shiro, it didn’t stop his steadfast dedication from rearing itself in her time of need.

Spirits, she was so lucky to call them friends.

“So what’s the plan, Captain?” Coran asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, raring to go. Keith crossed his arms with a smirk; outwardly he was calm but Shiro could see his eagerness plain as day.

Shiro looked to Allura who nodded, her first honest smile for the movement resting easily on her lips. Consent received, he looked to each of them in turn. “Alright team,” he started, half joking and half not, “this is the last all-nighter we’ll be pulling for a long while. The goal is to scrub the Queen’s workload down to the bare necessities and then hand them off to specific points of contacts for the next two day. After tonight, Allura, you’re on leave. No work, and no changing out of your PJs, either.”

“Doctor’s orders?” She laughed merrily.

He grinned back. “Doctor’s orders. Coran, I’m putting you on Allura-relaxation detail. You’re to go undercover and make sure she stays as lazy as possible. Movies, napping, whatever it takes. And if I don’t hear news of a single pillow fort being made I’ll be sorely disappointed in you both.”

Dramatically Coran snapped to attention. “Yes, sir!”

“And Keith-”

“Provisioning rations for the current mission,” the Blade cut in with a satirical seriousness. “I’m already on it. Coran, where’s the kitchen?”

Allura stood up before the advisor could respond, “I’ll go with you. I need to stop by my rooms as well and change into something, um, less fragrant.” Keith snickered in response and she playfully pushed him once more in retaliation.

“Alright then,” Shiro concurred. “Coran, you’re with me on reconnaissance. We need as much detail on what eats up Allura’s time. Leave no stone unturned.” He looked to each of them once more. “Meet back here in thirty dobashes!”

Each of them jokingly saluted. “Aye aye Captain!”

Thirty dobashes later found them back in the same room sprawled across the floor. The four worked long into the night. Papers were spread among them, all of Allura’s recent schedules and examples of the messages she often received printed and scattered about. Together they pored over each, trimming meetings and responsibilities that weren’t valuable and assigning most of the rest to various employees. They took a hard look at the organizational processes in place and reworked them so that they were efficient and actually made sense. Occasionally they would break out in laughter over discovering some of the ridiculous things Allura had been pulled into over the past phoebs, snacking on appetizers from the kitchen, the late night staff even joining in on the effort at one point before Allura finally ordered them to sleep (“Hypocrite!” Keith coughed under his breath; in response she flung a pen at his head). 

Two vargas before sunrise was when they finally completed their work. Despite the physical and mental exhaustion Allura looked far livelier than when they first saw her. They each said their farewells, Shiro and Keith heading back to Keith’s room to collect his belongings before they left on the Atlas, Coran and Allura heading to the royal chambers to officially kick off Allura’s mini-vacation with some well earned sleep. As sad as she was to see her friends go, she was thankful for the time they had spent together - that they had wanted to spend time with her, and that they had waited hours to do so. As she snuggled under her covers just as the sun peeked over the horizon, her last waking thoughts were that she was truly blessed.

Meanwhile, back on the Atlas, the captain and the Blade commander stood side by side at the helm, the lack of sleep clearly evident on their faces. It didn’t stop them from shooting each other a victorious grin.

Worth it.

  
🌙Fin.🌙

**Author's Note:**

> One story down: six more to go.
> 
> Come help me support other content creators on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Omnidolor), or to chat about fandom or writing!


End file.
